r_afandomcom-20200213-history
S4-RLT
''"Roads Less Traveled"'' - Alliances: Season 4 'Chapter 1' 9/28/2015 Date: 20.1.2095 - 9.2.2095 Director: Josh Grumble; production credit to Tim Foster Cast: COL William "Titan" Rowe III, Jessian "Ronin" Wetal, Nufae "Bastet" Podoppy, Dr. Ken "Doc" Nobuyoshi, MAJ (Father) Simon "Reaper" O"Neill, SMAJ Ernie "Wrecker" Mazziferri; Davin LaPlant, 1LT Jose "Spooks" Sang, Wyatt King/LCOL Malcom Yulin Synopsis: 'The events of Season 3 concluded on 19 January 2095: Haydon 7 was encountered and subsequently destroyed, the presence of the SQuiD warheads were found aboard (having been "built" there in the past by Barlow/The Regent's meddling with time); Lucifer Hawk is revealed to be THE Lucifer Morningstar, a fallen angel and Karu'Naga, and Father O'Neill absolves him of his sins. Not many hours after this, Lucifer bids the group farewell, disappearing like he does, and leaving a cryptic message - like he does - for the group: "The Eye of the Galaxy is upon us...and we must be upon it." With the last part, he looks particularly towards Rowe. The ''Brokko crew, having finished what apparently was their mission, head back to Space Station Freedom in orbit of Cizion (the Zentraedi's adopted homeworld). Hours later, the crew in general seems a bit on edge from the encounter. Having just destroyed an AI planet bent on their destruction and meeting the Devil may have had something to do with that. The team debriefs with LaPlant and then tries to relax as much as they can before the next encounter. The next day, it is 20 January 2095, Armistice Day. This is a big one, as it marks the 20th Anniversary of the New Unity Alliance, and the 85th Anniversary of the Human-Zentraedi Armistice. However, early this morning, LaPlant is having a serious conversation with Rowe. The big points of that conversation are: - The Brokko team is fractured (Lovejoy died; Xavier, Wetal are out; Nobuyoshi to be given Janice's job) - Marcus Daskar is becoming increasingly unpredictable and unstable - NUA President Kiel has no confidence in the Team being able to continue its current mission Because of this, Section 7 (Dark Unit) is officially being reactivated, and LaPlant has been tasked with finding a new team. Commodore Jackson (of the Stingray) has been promoted to General and placed on the Joint Defense Council as the head of Special Operations. LaPlant asks Rowe to take a commission as the CO of Special Forces (under Jackson). He fills in Rowe on some of his other recent activities, that he's been busy recruiting from the ADF ranks, and he plans to start their training tomorrow. He also asks Rowe to take Ernie with him as his chief NCO to assist with training. Both men accept. In this new structure, Dark Unit's special mission - to investigate Gateway/Glyph activity - will be led by a committee comprised of GEN Jackson, COL Rowe, MAJ O'Neill, LaPlant, Dr. Emil Lang, Dr. Janice Lang, and Dr. Ken Nobuyoshi. As part of this mission, they have also been tasked with delving deeper into Glyph technology (this to be headed by Dr. Nobuyoshi). Also of prime importance is discovering to what extent that the "Supergate Network" has been compromised by the Karu'Naga. [Events from 20 January to 4 February play out, more or less as they occurred; this time frame is between and during the two sessions Jason ran in March of 2013 dealing with the Necromongers. One major exception is that Xavier was never present. So as it stands, the Necromonger/Killer of Men Fleet (and his Citadel) arrive and try to attack Epsilon. Between the ADF Fleet and tactics by O'Neill and the rest of the Brokko crew, the attack is repelled and the Conquest Icon ships are destroyed, along with the Citadel and the Killer of Men himself.] Back at Space Station Freedom on 6 February, the crew witnesses a heated argument between the Daskars, and Marcus walks off, leaving Nufae standing there. She then runs back into the Brokko. Minutes later, warning alarms sound within the Station. LaPlant contacts Nufae, who simply says, "he's gone..." He then goes to O'Neill and then the rest of the team, who aren't sure what is happening. Moments later, LaPlant shows them: on monitors nearby, a view of space outside the Station. The Xel'Naga scout ship, Far Explorer, is seen moving off rapidly, and then a flash as it goes to FTL. It isn't long before everyone puts together that Marcus has taken the ship, along with his armor, sword, and shield. All Nufae says is that Marcus was going on and on about the Karu'Naga, black holes, Gateways, and that he must "restore balance." In the following hours and days, Nufae is left stunned, then angry, lashing out at everyone and everything, and then finally silent and resolved. She is simply done - something she flatly tells LaPlant. She wants to sell her company, CSC, something that Tony discusses with her and accepts (this is unknown to everyone at the time). It isn't long before a shuttle is prepared, and she takes what personal things she wants and needs and makes for Ishtar, to disappear into anonymity among the Marduk people. Unknown to the others, it is Rowe that facilitates her departure, and is the last to see her aboard...and perhaps ever. As part of the shakeup, the NUA government officially takes control of the Brokko Ankou, having compensated Nufae for all the non-military hardware. On 8 February, the contract with the Daskars and the NUA is officially dissolved, and the name Brokko Ankou is redacted. initial events of (the Chicagoland team's) Season 4 commence as of 20 January and through 9 February (the new Dark Unit members training; their first mission); the two sessions ran by Jason that dealt with the Necromonger/KoM attack are considered a "special" between Seasons 3 and 4. Early on 9 February, LaPlant discusses the Marcus issue with the new committee. A secondary mission for Dark Unit will be to locate "Barlow", Tassadar, and Marcus Daskar. Rowe suggests something that could be dangerous: using Alan, the Clone Marcus, to find him. Not only can Alan sense when Marcus is near (and vice versa, which may draw out Marcus), but he has the same ability to open the Dimensional Gateways, something that may be valuable. Somewhat reluctantly, the committee agrees, and Rowe and Mazziferri prepare to take the trip out to a distant asteroid prison to talk to Alan and have him released. Back to the meeting with LaPlant and the rest of the committee. Just 12 hours prior, readings consistent with a Karu'Naga Glyph Event were detected once again on Earth. LaPlant already discussed this with Rowe, and the decision to pull two new Dark Unit assets was decided (specifically, CPT Wing "2 Bags" Lee and 1LT Jose "Spooks" Sang). After some discussion, it is determined that because of his past experience with the event, Nobuyoshi will pilot a small vessel accompanied by these new Dark Unit team members, make way for Earth, and determine exactly what is going on. '''Chapter 2 10/12/2015 Date: 9.2.2095 Director: Josh Grumble; production credit to Tim Foster and Robb Grounds Cast: 'COL William "Titan" Rowe III, Jessian "Ronin" Wetal, Nufae "Bastet" Podoppy, Dr. Ken "Doc" Nobuyoshi, MAJ (Father) Simon "Reaper" O"Neill, SMAJ Ernie "Wrecker" Mazziferri; Davin LaPlant, 1LT Jose "Spooks" Sang, "Carl Barlow"/Loki, "Demon" '''Synopsis: ' The former crew of the Brokko Ankou, with the exception of Nobuyoshi (who is at the Glyph itself) and Nufae assemble quickly outside of the village of King’s Mill. O'Neill, having been investigating the Antarctic Gate Facility with 1LT Sang ("Spooks" of the Dark Unit), arrives first. Surprisingly, he finds what should be a small settlement has a sophisticated defensive perimeter. He is greeted by the Mayor of King’s Mill, Wyatt King. As is typical for the keen mind of O’Neill, he quickly gains the truth behind the town: that it is a military outpost first and foremost, and that Wyatt King is a cover for LCOL Malcolm Yulin - the CO of the previously-unknown Section 2. Yulin and his team's mission is to to keep tabs on the Karu'Naga Glyph. Before long, Rowe and Ernie make planetfall, preceded only a minute or so by Wetal. The latter, while carrying her Spartan, is adorned in robes, a symbol of her recent spiritual journey. Reunited, they join LCOL Yulin and MAJ O’Neill in a bunker. Conferencing in to the briefing are LaPlant, Ken from his position at the Glyph, and Nufae from an undisclosed location...and to everyone's surprise. Shortly into their conference, the Glyph becomes completely activated, giving off the same readings as the last time in which the landscape of Earth became swapped. As Nobuyoshi continues to monitor and feed intel to Nufae (who can read unseen symbols around the Glyph) the rest of the team quickly transports themselves to the Glyph, spreading out and preparing for any incoming enemy. Their wait is not long, though their view of the other side is a little different than the last time. The same nightmare Hellscape is seen through the iris of the Glyph event; however, it is accompanied this time by a large ornate set of doors - proverbial Gates of Hell. Through the event, a figure appears, and once again the team is confronted by Carl Barlow. Armed with new Spartan variants, Titan and Reaper approach, covered in overwatch by Ronin, Doc, and Wrecker. There is a short exchange between Titan and Barlow then the Gates of Hell begin to open. Ronin drops the most recent incarnation of Barlow and they prepare to face whatever forces are coming. Through the event, five "Cyborg Trooper" mecha appear. Doc, Nufae, and Wrecker have seen the abominations that come forward on a previous missions - mecha slightly larger than a Spartan with the faces of deceased comrades: Charles Stone, David Heller, Lucas Smith, William Lewis, and the Clone Nufae. While all the faces are recognized, the most prominent among them is the face of Nufae’s clone, complete with the scars of her death. With a small warning that the foes will self destruct when near defeat, the battle ensues. It is a quick battle; the battle prowess of the members of Dark Unit kicking in and within seconds, the five enemy mecha are defeated with ease and without casualty. The Gates of Hell, left open, leave the companions ill at ease. Doc sends in a probe to gather more intel on the Karu’Nagan dimension. Titan begins to move forward into the Glyph aperture. Ronin begins to protest his actions though Titan is not persuaded away. He tosses the “corpse” of Barlow outside of the aperture and then heads towards the Gates. Reaper follows, not one to let someone travel into Hell alone. Far too large to close simultaneously, Titan begins to close one of the doors. As he does so, a large terrific figure appears from the other plane of the Gate. The demonic figure reaches down and plucks Titan from the ground. It’s otherworldly voice proclaims “Welcome back, Imnael.” As if events weren't interesting enough, the team suddenly receives another cryptic and untraceable message via their P-14 devices: 0616946264232 VIGILANCE TRANSFER CODE: XX115 HAYDON.PRIME deepspace/dimension 1-3/transit active NULLSPACE CONTACT: negative//Continue command sequence Na'Ga 1-1-22 This is a Dimensional Threat alert. Authorization for STARFLAME PROTOCOL granted based on current command sequence. TELLURIAN KILL EVENT imminent based on extralinear spacetime telemetry from: EDEN.1.PRIME. Heretic proliferation: true Dimension Six foldspace compromised: true Sovereign: failed Lilith containment: failed ''------------STARFLAME PROTOCOL is active as of 3.11710. Proceed with Condition Three.-------------'' Condition Two set based on the following deterministic factors Xel'Naga Command Input: false Marduk Ascension: false Resurgence: true with secondary and tertiary conditions unmet Condition Two authorizes Strontum Linear restructuring of 1-3 spacetime. User: Porteth/command. COMMAND PROTOCOL RESCINDED based on user input from Lang/unknown. Condition One standby Odin conversion: false Paradox threat: true Porteth command: false Na'Ga contingency: false Heretic control of ASGORER.PRIME: false If Condition One met: initiate ESCHATON MIND. Self-termination of all protocols and systems following assessment of success. ''---Alert ends.---'' '''Chapter 3 10/26/2015 Date: 9.2.2095 Director: Josh Grumble Cast: '''COL William "Titan" Rowe III, Nufae "Bastet" Podoppy, Dr. Ken "Doc" Nobuyoshi, MAJ (Father) Simon "Reaper" O"Neill; Jessian "Ronin" Wetal, SMAJ Ernie "Wrecker" Mazziferri, "Demon"/Enkidu '''Synopsis: '''Titan makes a valiant attempt to get free of the Demon; however, his best efforts prove not enough. Reaper rushes after him as he is pulled through the threshold of the Gates but is unable to catch him in time. From there, our heroes experience changes rather drastically. Outside of the Gate, a handful of seconds tick by. For Reaper and Titan, things are not as simple. Rowe, taken by the Demon, is led deeper into the hellish landscape. The demon identifies himself as Enkidu and claims to be the brother of Imnael, of whom Rowe is the apparent current reincarnation. Tugging on this bond, he tempts Rowe to join him, appealing again to the destiny he is supposed to have. During the exchange, while rebutting the efforts of Enkidu, Rowe goes through some drastic physiological changes, shifting into the same form of Enkidu briefly (partially verified by his Spartan). Shortly thereafter, Enkidu appears looking very similar to William, longer hair and a bit less clean cut, but near identical. With the final exchange Rowe gives a finality that his companions being those he would remain with and turns to leave. From behind him, the tops of massively large pillars began to swirl and gather, and a volley of energy bolts come hurtling towards Titan. He freezes, but is quickly pulled out of the line of fire by Reaper, safely behind a large “statue” nearby. Reaper, though in the Gates, moved differently through time, and while not privy to Rowe’s conversation with Enkidu, was able to track Rowe in time. The two are quick to agree it is time to leave and peak out. It is then that O’Neill himself spots Enkidu. There is a brief exchange, O’Neill recognizing the name. It is then, just as the duo are about to leave, that Enkidu looks over Reaper carefully, and to their surprise gets a look of worry when he sees who - or rather, what - has accompanied O’Neill through the Gates. Wasting no more time, Reaper and Rowe boost through the Gate and Glyph, back to the Salisbury Plain with rest of the team. Reaper comes through first and within seconds begins to send Doc the data. His Spartan shows a difference in time, which is saved and recalibrated. A moment later, Titan appears with similar readings. The Gates now are closing, however the Glyph event remains open. With no Synchro Cannons to shut the event down, Rowe decides to attempt to access the Glyph in the same manner that Marcus did the Xel’Naga Gates. Taking O’Neill with him, hoping to have his insight into whatever dimension he finds himself in, they approach the Glyph. The Glyph, however, changes quickly, opening an iris like the Xel’Naga Gates, with a starscape resolving in the image. Doc sends one of his probes through quickly and discovers that the Glyph has connected to the Supergate at Altair (in the Milky Way). More concerning to the team is the expanding eye of the Glyph, showing deep space starting to take over a plane on the Earth’s surface. Without much hesitation, Reaper and Titan boost through the aperture into space. O’Neill reaches out and transmits the correct harmonics to the Supergate. Rowe takes hold of O’Neill and removes his glove, hoping his body can withstand the vacuum of space as he saw Lucifer Hawk experience. His gambit is rewarded as he reaches out and touches the warmth of the Supergate... '''Chapter 4 11/9/2015 Date: 9.2.2095 Director: Josh Grumble Cast: 'COL William "Titan" Rowe III, Jessian "Ronin" Wetal, Nufae "Bastet" Podoppy, Dr. Ken "Doc" Nobuyoshi, MAJ (Father) Simon "Reaper" O"Neill; SMAJ Ernie "Wrecker" Mazziferri, Agog, Lucifer, Lileth '''Synopsis: '''All are gathered at the Glyph, and all witness the Doors to Hell close. After he and Reaper return, Titan makes the decision to go through the aperture, to the open space on the other side at Altair, with Reaper in tow. He reaches out to the Supergate, hand ungloved. It is a moment in time, frozen, as William contacts the Supergate, warm to the touch. And it is in this moment in time that suddenly and without warning, the eye of the Glyph at Stonehenge expands rapidly, encompassing the team. And as Rowe and Nufae look around the Tree, they now see seven white marble benches, and they are occupied by Ernie, Ken, Simon, Lileth, and Jessian. Two remain empty. To Ernie, Ken, Simon, Lileth, and Jessian, this is, well, abrupt. Standing in front of them is a great tree within a clearing of a pristine, pastoral landscape. The bright sun is seen through the central branches, like a great eye. All sit upon a individual white marble benches, warmed by the sun. And one thing becomes quickly apparent: all are completely naked, but without any sense of shame. And it is seen that two of the benches are empty, and that William and Nufae are standing nearby, each holding the other's hand. And a song can be heard, apparently from Nufae, but not exactly sounding like her own voice. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GF6kBNLTvaU And she appears to be singing "to" someone, facing towards the tree, but it only slowly begins to become apparent exactly who: a total of 10 individuals are now seen gathered around the base of the tree, near Nufae, as if awaiting to be given a speech or instruction. These 10 number 5 male and 5 female, and appear as perfect human specimens, also nude, and with almost angelic auras about them, simultaneously awe-inspiring and fearsome. And the names are somehow known to all: Agog (F), Alegar (F), Camael (M), Golomel (F), Hasdiel (F), Karael (F), Minoz (M), Raskk (M), Tammuz (M), and Urr (M). The two groups begin to converse, with the Na'Ga expressing their sentiments to the heroes. Though assembled are the reincarnations of many of their kindred, they point out the representatives of humanity, personified by Ernie and Simon. They are aptly described as either end of the spectrum of humanity. The Na'Ga also propose that while their goals are in alignment, it is not sure if the group assembled before them is the best hope to achieve that end. Simon, working as the primary liaison, is quick to point out that the opposite is true, that those assembled may not want the assistance of the Na'Ga. The Na'Ga themselves ensure the heroes that it was not a sentiment they had, merely a question that was on their mind. O'Neill reminds them that he has already done for them something they had failed to do, and bring a wayward Na'Ga back into the fold - that being Lileth, who's true form is revealed. It is then that Lucifer appears, much like his brethren, and the talks turn more cordial. Now working together, they discuss what the next plan of action should be. Loki (aka Carl Barlow) is the key to their plans, as he is the one working to "tether" the existing Glyphs to the Xel'Naga Supergate Network. The Na'Ga themselves cannot stop him as he is able to slip between the dimensions rather at will, though not without expending massive amounts of energy to do so. Working together, both the Na'Ga and the former ''Brokko Ankou crew should be able to trap Loki, with each group forcing him to confront the other. For this plan to work though, the Glyph/Supergate swallowing Earth must be shut down. Unable to access the Glyph by normal means, it comes to Wetal and her unique abilities. Asked to do so, Jessian manages to close the Supergate, though not without complication. Accessing technology in such a way always has its risks, and the ancient tech proves too tasking for Wetal's mind, knocking her unconscious. As Doc checks on Wetal, Nufae looks to Rowe, wanting to get his opinion as he has been rather quiet through the proceedings. To her surprise she finds him looking rather sickly himself. Concerned, she asks if he is alright. Rowe begins to respond, but can get little more than "just feeling a little off," before collapsing on her. Her panic is short lived as Lucifer is suddenly near her, his hand on her shoulder. "He is fine," he tells her, "just exhausted. He has been in far too many places in nearly no time. His body just needs to catch up to the rest of him." With half the team out of commission (Wrecker never really acclimated to their location), O'Neill proposes that they get started before anyone else becomes incapacitated. The Na'Ga agree and the final preparations commence. '''Chapter 5 11/16/2015 Date: '''9.2.2095 '''Director: Josh Grumble Cast: '''Nufae "Bastet" Podoppy, Dr. Ken "Doc" Nobuyoshi, MAJ (Father) Simon "Reaper" O"Neill; COL William "Titan" Rowe III, Jessian "Ronin" Wetal, SMAJ Ernie "Wrecker" Mazziferri, Tony "Awesome" Lewis, Wyatt King/LCOL Malcolm Yulin, Agog, Loki, Kireff '''Synopsis: '''With Wrecker, Ronin, and Titan temporarily out of commission, Reaper sets the plan in motion to capture Loki. After some final discussion with Agog and Nufae, it is decided that Doc will shut down the Antarctica Gateway as a precaution (so that Loki can't use it to escape Earth). Wishing the team farewell, Agog sends them back to Earth from her realm. Nufae "awakens" in her apartment on Ishtar, no time having passed. It isn't long before she receives a surprise knock on her door. Checking outside, she sees it is none other than Kireff. He is invited in and the two begin to have a conversation. Back on Earth, Wrecker, Ronin, and Titan are transported back to King's Mill via the AmJet, with Reaper accompanying them. Once there, he brings LCOL Yulin up to speed on events at the Glyph and their plan. Yulin then dispatches his forces at King's Mill - two battalions of Cyclone Cavaliers and two platoons of Spartans - along with elements of the 7th ADSEF from Luna. These forces will set up a ringed defensive perimeter around Stonehenge; Reaper relays the command to organize the ground forces in such a way as to present a weak spot in the direction of King's Mill. The surveillance drones around the Glyph are also spread out to get a wider range and more eyes on the area. Before leaving, Reaper meets up with Tony to procure two syringes of tranquilizer - of a kind typically meant for Jessian. As Reaper exit, Tony looks over his charges, now adding three more patients with the unconscious 2 Bags. With the Glyph having been deactivated, the trap is set. Reaper signals to Doc to work his magic and deactivate the Antarctica Gateway; Spooks, who is still on standby at the facility, awaits further instructions. It isn't long before a predictable Loki appears on Earth to investigate. A drone locates a lone figure with the face of Carl Barlow, wearing a suit and tie, picking his way through the rubble at Amesbury. Seeing this, Reaper moves in to greet him. After an unusually terse exchange of words, Reaper notices Loki reaching for his back. Already prepared, Reaper engages his QSD in the Spartan, instantly appearing just behind Loki. With one quick motion, Reaper reaches up and deftly injects both syringes into the neck of Loki, dropping him like a sack of potatoes. A bit surprised at this, Reaper says over the tacnet, "Well, THAT was easy." With Loki down, a flurry of enemy targets suddenly appear on radar, having uncloaked from two nearby Karu'Nagan (Protoss) Arbiter vessels. It is quickly ascertained that the unleashed mix of ground troops, carriers, and fighters brought forth by the Karu'Naga outnumber the ADF forces two-to-one, but the ADF is holding their own...for now. Among the confusion, Reaper grabs up Loki and uses his QSD to head back to King's Mill, but due to an interesting personal incident, only gets about a third of the distance and continues via conventional engines. Now back at King's Mill, Reaper is greeted again by Yulin and Tony, and is quickly led below the facility to a holding cell, where Loki is placed inside. Tony notes that he is sleeping rather soundly. '''Chapter 6 11/23/2015 Date: '''2.9.2015 '''Director: Josh Grumble, Tim Foster Cast: 'COL William "Titan" Rowe III, Jessian "Ronin" Wetal, Nufae "Bastet" Podoppy, Dr. Ken "Doc" Nobuyoshi, MAJ (Father) Simon "Reaper" O"Neill, SMAJ Ernie "Wrecker" Mazziferri; Tony "Awesome" Lewis, LCOL Malcolm Yulin, Kireff '''Synopsis: '''It is 1403 hrs on Earth. The pastoral, serene calm over King's Mill serves as a stark contrast to the battle that has erupted some 130 kilometers away at Stonehenge. The combined forces of the ADF's Section 2 Special Forces and 7th ADSEF Fleet number 14 ships and 2,086 units, while the Karu'Naga have suddenly amassed a total of 27 vessels and some 4,000 units of their own. Being prepared and with a strategy superior to the standard Karu'Naga tactic of "hit and hit hard", the ADF is holding their own despite the overwhelming force...for now. Below the King's Mill outpost, Tony is tending to Rowe, Jessian, and Ernie. Within minutes, the trio start to come around, with no long lasting ill effects. Tony radios to Simon that all is well. Meanwhile, Simon and Ken are discussing the situation at Stonehenge with Yulin. The assembled team members gather themselves and head back up to the CIC with the others, where the conversation continues about the situation at Stonehenge; both Jessian and Ernie agree that the course of action is to get our there and fight - now. The discussion quickly ends when suddenly warning lights and klaxons begins sounding throughout the outpost - enemy contacts are near the entrance. Yulin displays camera footage from the East Guard Tower, and the image displays a group of seven targets, one of which towers of the others, and is a familiar, horrible sight to Ronin: a Trabe "Cyberdemon" with six smaller "Imps" around him! She wastes no time spewing a stream of obscenities while running towards her Spartan - and commanding it to run towards her. Titan, Reaper, Wrecker quickly follow suit; Doc and Awesome follow not far behind. Getting topside, the team note that the Guard Tower is laying down weapons fire to no great affect. Ronin and company make for the enemy group; it is Ronin who goes completely ballistic, accelerating to top speed in her Spartan, twin Covenant energy blades raised and ready. Meawhile, on Ishtar, Nufae is having a quiet conversation with Kireff in her apartment. Kireff comforts Nufae as she struggles to come to terms with her "past life" - that of Ashteth, the Xel'Naga - and her present self which not only fears for the safety of her unborn child, but that of William and her former teammates in battle. Kireff seems to have some insight into her mental state, and assures her that she will be alright. He also offers her a surprising proposition for the near future...something that she accepts after some thought, and that could change everything. Back on Earth and King's Mill, the former ''Brokko Ankou crew is locked in combat with vicious Trabe enemy units. With Ronin facing down the "Cyberdemon" in melee combat, Reaper attempts to "exorcise the demon", as it were - to some effect. Titan, Wrecker, Doc, and Awesome clean up the rest of the Trabe with some effort, but it is noted by all that these particular enemies seem much more resilient than those faced before. '''Chapter 7 11/30/2015 Date: '''2.9.2015; 6.4.2015 '''Director: Tim Foster, Josh Grumble Cast: 'COL William "Titan" Rowe III, Jessian "Ronin" Wetal, Dr. Ken "Doc" Nobuyoshi, MAJ (Father) Simon "Reaper" O"Neill, Tony "Awesome"; SMAJ Ernie "Wrecker" Mazziferri, LCOL Malcolm Yulin, CDRE Tramille (7th ADSEF) '''Synopsis: '''The Battle of Stonehenge rages on as the former crew of the ''Brokko Ankou stand near the corpses of the fallen Trabe. Discussions quickly ensue about what is happening, which are quickly answered by several pieces of incoming telemetry and overheard tacnet chatter. Tramille contacts Rowe, bestowing upon him the temporary brevet rank of Commodore, putting him in charge of all ADF ground forces for the battle. Tramille explains that he has his hands full in low orbit, locked in battle with the Karu'Naga fleet. The battle starts off well against the NUA forces. Outnumbered two to one, there is a call of several issues. The team receives their commands and leap into action. Doc and Awesome are sent to the comms station at King's Mill. In the space above the planet, several of the NUA ships are experiencing catastrophic issues. Doc is tasked with assisting three ships infected with the Trabe virus. Using his knowledge and no small amount of expertise, Nobuyoshi remotely affects repairs to the ships, allowing them to rejoin the fight. Meanwhile, two Invid ships attached to the fleet have begun combat operations against one another. The team puts their trust into Tony and his unique powers; well-founded faith as he manages to root out the problem and get the ships back into action. During the skirmish, a surprise attack is sprung at King's Mill, damaging several structures there. Even when the room shakes and debris falls on top of the two, Doc and Awesome manage to execute without issue, saving countless lives. Above them, LCOL Yulin and Wrecker head up the defense. Ernie's presence is known on the field, sparing the forces at King's Mill any fatalities. The main ground forces are engaged at the Glyph. Several massive abominations are assaulting the NUA forces. The remaining three members of the team join the Cyclone Cavaliers and Spartan Rangers to halt the advance of the Karu'Nagan forces. Ronin and Titan split, each taking a detachment of the Rangers to engage a single Dark Archon. Ronin sets the pace of the battle, bursting forward to engage the Archon at close range. Noting the effectiveness of distracting the massive foe at close range, Titan follows suit, allowing the Ranger teams to engage at a distance. O'Neill is tasked immediately on a similar action against an even larger foe, one massive "Spider Demon"; a large construct more terrifying than yet experienced. Hoping to spark a similar reaction with his prayers that he received during the initial assault on King's Mill, Reaper draws the enemy's fire. To assault the target, Reaper calls in for orbital bombardment, using himself as a secondary target should there be interference. The ground forces show their resolve valiantly. With the addition of more Karu'nagan units and attacks, Ronin takes it on herself to tie up both Archons, allowing Titan to wheel the Spartan teams together, focusing their efforts to take down an Archon and the approaching heavy assault weapons of the Karu'naga. Reaper's gambit with targeting pays off as well, getting out of the blast area moments before the bombardment hits. The combined forces manage to route the invading Karu'nagan forces. Both sides suffer massive casualties, though the NUA forces are quickly gaining ground. Seizing the opportunity, Titan rushes the Glyph, intent on shutting it off and ending the chance for reinforcements. He preps the ground forces to follow Reaper's command should he be incapacitated, leaving instructions for O'Neill to order an orbital strike with the heaviest of weapons should he fail to deactivate the Glyph. Upon reaching his target, Rowe sees something unexpected in the Glyph: Marcus Daskar. The Centurion retreats and Titan gives chase, calling for Reaper to shut down the Glyph using plan B. Titan is quickly joined by both Wrecker and Ronin, eager to hunt down Marcus. Reaper calls in the strike and the three breach the aperture of the Glyph. On the other side, they are met with two surprises. Firstly, Major O'Neil has joined them unexpectedly; rather against his own intentions as well. Secondly, there is a "chain of Marcus" stretching out not unlike an infinite mirror mirage. As they press forward, their suits adjust to the time on the other side of the Glyph "hallway;" several weeks into the future, their location showing Gran space in the Andromeda Galaxy. '''Chapter 8 - Season Finale 12/5/2015 Date: 6.4.2095 Director: Josh Grumble, Tim Foster 'Cast: '''COL William "Titan" Rowe III, Jessian "Ronin" Wetal, Nufae "Bastet" Podoppy, Dr. Ken "Doc" Nobuyoshi, MAJ (Father) Simon "Reaper" O"Neill, CPT Raymond "Pepe" Le Peu, 1LT Jose "Spooks" Sang, CPL "Grace", LCPL Takuboku "Tek" Sakai, CPL Danylo "Faceplant" Zahorsky; SMAJ Ernie "Wrecker" Mazziferri, Tony "Awesome" Lewis, ADM Richard Hunter '''Synopsis: '''There is a knock on a door of a flat on Ishtar. Nufae cautiously approaches the door but on seeing Justin jumping about in excitement she is put at ease. She is anxious herself, having just received yet another strange message on her P-14. She gazes out, seeing a mysterious robed figure outside. She carefully opens the door and is greeted with a familiar yet strange entity - a suit of power armor. It asks if she wishes to help her friends, which she is eager to do, but is not sure on how she can from her distance away. The armor tells her that all she needs in Nufae's consciousness to pilot it, and that she will remain safe here. Nufae agrees without hesitation and falls into a restful sleep in her armchair. Meanwhile, Wrecker, Reaper, Ronin, and Titan appear back in reality proper and are met instantaneously with weapons fire from a familiar source, the UAS ''Redacted ''- aka, the former ''Brokko Ankou. They are contacted by her captain, LePue. After a brief and tense moment of verification, they come aboard and join the active Dark Unit members as well as Tony and Doc, attached as special assets. Upon seeing Tony, Wetal quickly approaches him and gives him a passionate kiss, expressing how happy she is to see him and rendering him (mostly) speechless. Pepe quickly fills them in on the current situation and the Redacted's mission to secure the listening outpost. During this, the Redacted receives a communication from the Pioneer. Admiral Hunter, with a mixture of joy and confusion at seeing the Brokko team members on board, finalizes the mission parameters - he is assembling for a major offensive to make planetfall on the "Future Earth" occupied by the Karu'Naga, and the listening post where Rowe and company are assembled MUST be secured. The teams engage in a brief discussion on this and also on the now-mutated Trabe virus and the danger of any smart weapons, including the pallet of spider mines aboard. Tony relays his own intel that he gained during his short visit inside the stilt hive: that while both Invid Brains were destroyed from Annie's bombardment, he was able to glean that after the Regent was destroyed, it wasn't Loki/Barlow controlling the Dhivnei Union forces...it was 'something else.' The exact nature of this is unclear to him. Not wanting to waste more time on the discussion, Pepe asks Titan for his order, making acknowledgment of the former as mission commander. The decision is passed back to LePue quickly, with Rowe stating that it is his ship and if he does not feel safe with that level of ordnance aboard he is well within his rights to jettison the cargo. Pepe decides to do so, though not before both Faceplant and Rowe re-arm themselves with a full loadout. Pepe and Rowe then quickly form the plan. With the former Brokko crew (now designated "Light Unit") needing to focus on the Glyph and Dark Unit tasked with securing the listening post, it is decided that they would make a joint effort to take the post. After it is secured, Dark Unit will take up a perimeter defense as Wrecker and Ronin provide overwatch for Reaper and Titan to approach the Glyph. Tek and Grace man their VFs as the rest of the forces make final preparations. It is in this moment that the assembled NUA forces receive an all-channel broadcast...from Tassadar: Peoples of the New Unity Alliance, please, hear me now and heed my words. I am called First Dahon Tassadar, of the True Covenant of Aiur, in respectful service to the Path of the Khala. It is now that I address you, on this most terrible of days and tragic of circumstances. It is with great sadness that events have come to pass such as this, but the profound truth of this reality must be told: you, free peoples of this Alliance, have been deceived. You have been deceived by an ancient and invisible foe, and one for which you can seek no representation, no call to responsibility. I speak of the Xel'Naga. For you are not free. We have all been slaves to the Xel'Naga and their universal machinations and delusions. Ours has never been our own destiny - simply another design by the 'wise' Xel'Naga. In ancient times, the followers of the Karu rightly rebelled against the cruel practices of the Xel Doctrine and the zealous drive of their leader, Odin. It was these Na'Ga that were driven away from their shared paradise, to the darkest and deepest planes of existence. And it was there that the Karu'Naga slowly grew strong, to one day reclaim that which was denied to them - freedom. The true freedom to act upon your own dreams and desires, to create your own destiny - not endlessly fulfill the objectives of the Xel'Nagan paradigm. Heed my words! Join us in this fight against the architects of the greatest deception ever conceived. We, the member-nations of the Karu'Nagan Confederacy, seek to make our reemergence into this world, to carve out our own paradise which was summarily denied to us for time eternal. And our place in creation shall no longer be ignored. As the message ends and the Light and Dark teams begin to launch their mission, the Hive beneath them becomes abuzz with activity, with around 120 inbound Dhivnei forces approaching them. Pepe commands Annie to stagger fire the synchro cannons, wiping out a large amount of the forces and opening a new hole further into the ground. The combined team springs into action, a joint effort that gives the appearance more of a team that has been together for years rather than minutes. Suddenly, Light and Dark Units are joined by an unknown mech, rather angelic in its appearance, complete with wings and armament. It is quickly resolved on their tacnet as Nufae, and again the team makes a quick assurance it is her (with a bit more demand of Rowe to ensure that she is in fact safe.) Spooks, Ronin, and Pepe connect to the hull of the Redacted, using their sniper rifles to act as makeshift Destroids, each showing their prowess of the craft. Breaking off from Annie, Tek and Grace join in Legios configuration, using the superior missile capability to engage as many enemies as possible. Nufae takes to the air, followed closely by Titan who is in turn followed closely by Reaper, engaging aerial targets. Faceplant leads Wrecker, Doc, and Awesome to ground level where the Spartans begin to engage hostiles at they emerge from the new tunnel formed by synchro cannon fire. Faceplant himself dives into the abyss, firing rockets at stragglers as he descends. The Dhivnei units do not fire weapons at the team; they only fly at them in a kamikaze-style attack. The combat is quick and fierce, the members of Dark and Light unit deftly outmaneuvering their foes and using the fire superiority of the Alpha-Beta combination of Tek and Grace to eliminate the foes. Without wasting time, the team sweeps the listening post while Faceplant investigate the tunnels under the hive. He discovers the empty "birthing" shells of countless Dhivnei forces, including massive shells that most likely released the forces engaged by the Alliance Fleet recently. With the post taken and Dark Unit falling into a wide perimeter to include the Glyph, Titan and Reaper make their approach. Once there, they receive communications from Admiral Hunter letting them know that the entire Karu'naga force seems to have retreated back through the massive Glyph portal on the "future Earth" planet, leaving the sector. This good news is short lived, as mere seconds later, Hunter transmits footage of Earth from Luna orbit. In a scene that seems to go on for ages, a blast of energy is visible from the planet - from the Glyph at Stonehenge - washing over the entire surface in an instant, burning away the atmosphere. And then, a massive implosion followed by an explosive energy wave propagating outward. Earth is gone. Rowe lashes out at the Glyph and to his surprise, a part of it breaks off. They quickly realize this Glyph is beyond inactive; it shows signs of aging, as if it were a simple stone sculpture. If this was indeed a trap, then they had taken the bait. But one thing seems certain: Tassadar has made it clear that this new Karu'Nagan Confederacy is not going to disappear for long, putting them in direct opposition to the New Unity Alliance, and the fate of the Three Galaxies in question.